Riley's First Date?
November 3, 2015 |time = 4 minutes |language = English |preceded = Lava |followed = Sanjay's Super Team}}Riley's First Date? is a 2015 Pixar animated short, starring the characters from Inside Out. It was included as an exclusive bonus feature on the October 13 Digital HD release and the November 3 Blu-ray releases of Inside Out. The main cast from the film return as their roles, including Ben Cox as Jordan.http://movieweb.com/inside-out-rileys-first-date-short-film-clip/ Plot When Jordan shows up to take Riley to the skate park, her parents suspect their daughter is going out on a date. While Jill goes upstairs to ask Riley, Bill stays downstairs with Jordan, who is laying back at the table. Both the parents' Emotions don't agree with what's afoot, especially Bill's. They give Jordan the silent treatment but he doesn't react. They next try intimidation, but only get a slight chuckle from Jordan. Bill's Anger tells his fellow emotions to increase the pressure and ask what Jordan likes to do for fun. When Jordan says he doesn't know, Bill's Emotions prepare to give him the boot until he mentions that he plays in a band. This brings back a memory of when Bill was a guitarist in a band. Meanwhile, Jill tries to ask Riley if Jordan is taking her out on a date. All this does is make Riley and her Emotions feel embarrassed, especially when Jill uses pop words and ebonics. Riley eventually explains to her mom that she and Jordan aren't actually going on a date, they're just hanging out as friends―in fact, they are actually meeting up with a bunch of other friends at the skate park. After Riley learns that her mom left Jordan with her dad downstairs, they suddenly hear loud rock music booming through the house. When she goes downstairs, Riley sees her father and Jordan playing air guitar to AC/DC's "Back in Black," much to the shock of her and her mom. Later, Riley and Jordan leave for the skate park, leaving Jill and Bill satisfied that Jordan is a good kid before sharing a kiss. Cast *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Bill Hader as Fear / Jordan's Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen *Diane Lane as Mrs. Andersen *Kyle MacLachlan as Mr. Andersen *Ben Cox as Jordan *Sherry Lynn as Mrs. Andersen's Joy / Mrs. Andersen's Disgust *Lori Alan as Mrs. Andersen's Sadness *Laraine Newman as Mrs. Andersen's Fear *Paula Pell as Mrs. Andersen's Anger *Patrick Seitz as Mr. Andersen's Joy / Alarm *Josh Cooley as Mr. Andersen's Sadness *Pete Docter as Mr. Andersen's Anger *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Andersen's Fear *Flea as Jordan's Fear *Gregg Berger as Jordan's Anger *Keith Ferguson as Jordan's Sadness *Mona Marshall as Jordan's Disgust Trivia *Two of Sid's glow-in-the-dark posters from Toy Story appear in the Headquarters of Jordan's emotions. *Riley's Emotions have one line each (Joy: "Did she just say 'fo sheezy?'"; Sadness: "I don't understand. what's happening?"; Disgust: "Ugh, this is just embarrassing. I can't. I-I can't."; Anger: "Stop talking like that!"; and Fear: "Wait, where's Jordan?"). *Riley's voice is noticeably deeper in this short film as compared to Inside Out, possibly due to puberty foreshadowed by the appearance of the puberty alarm at the end of the movie. *Jordan and Mr. Andersen jam along to the AC/DC's song "Back in Black". The song also plays over the end credits. **This is also the first time that an actual hard rock song is put into Pixar media. *The other item of licensed music used in this short is "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin, originally from the movie Top Gun. This plays over the stinger, hence is not used until after it is credited. The song was also used in a Toy Story 3 trailer. *This is the first movie-based Pixar short to be exclusively available on its movie's Blu-ray, not on DVD. Gallery Riley's First Date 4.jpg|"Is...Riley here?" Riley-s-emotions-return-in-a-new-inside-out-short-from-pixar-riley-s-first-date-riley-s-565063.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-08-16-22h13m48s824.png Riley-s-emotions-return-in-a-new-inside-out-short-from-pixar-riley-s-first-date-565062.jpg|Mom and Dad suspect this is a date Riley's First Date 6.jpg Riley's First Date 3.jpg Riley's First Date 2.jpg|"Did she just say Fo Sheezie?" Feardad.png Skateboarding Emotions.png|Jordan's emotions Riley's-First-Date-10.png|"Dude...what's he looking at?" Riley's-First-Date-12.png vlcsnap-2015-11-13-16h33m55s890.png Riley's-First-Date-30.jpg Riley's-First-Date-13.png Riley's-First-Date-14.png Riley's-First-Date-15.png vlcsnap-2015-11-13-16h41m33s593.png Guitarist Bill Andersen.png|A memory of Bill playing guitar Riley's-First-Date-31.jpg Riley's-First-Date-32.jpg|"Mom, eww!" Riley's-First-Date-33.jpg Riley's-First-Date-34.jpg Riley's-First-Date-35.jpg Riley's First Date 7.jpg|Jordan and Bill play air guitar Riley's-First-Date-16.png|"The wife has made contact!" Riley's-First-Date-19.png|The look Riley's-First-Date-20.png Riley's-First-Date-21.png Riley's-First-Date-22.png|"Come on, he's adorable." Riley's-First-Date-23.png Riley's-First-Date-24.png|"There's the signal!" Riley's-First-Date-25.png|"We are go." Riley's-First-Date-27.png Riley's-First-Date-28.png Riley's-First-Date-29.png|Contact is made Riley's First Date 8.jpg References de:Riley's First Date? Category:Pixar shorts Category:Animated shorts Category:Inside Out Category:Pixar Category:Featured shorts